


Not Allowed To Love

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He knew he should to accept that, but he didn't knew that would be so painful.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Allowed To Love

Alan knew that would happen, just not when.

Makoto changed a lot, everytime getting more and more distant of him, and he knew the reason of that was Takeru. He was the one who changed Makoto. Takeru was taking Makoto from him.

He knew he should to accept that, but he didn’t knew that would be so painful.

Alan still wanted Makoto to him, he still loved him. And seeing how much happy Makoto is to be with Takeru makes his blood shake, he could see how much close they are, they are probably in love.

Alan would do anything to be _this_ close with Makoto, he remember their moments together and even in the bed he wasn’t able to see the same smile he gives to Takeru. He can’t help but be jealous at them, and hate Takeru with all his might. No one are allowed to be this close to Makoto, to smile to him like this, to touch him. If Alan can’t be with him no one would be able as well, he was decided.

He will do anything to prevent their happiness.


End file.
